


DEVOUR ME

by Ladymurasaki300



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bold Will Graham, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymurasaki300/pseuds/Ladymurasaki300
Summary: Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter have been secretly seeing each other out of the Board's knowledge. Hannibal comes home from work and is greeted by his lover with a night of unexpected ecstasy.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	DEVOUR ME

It has been three months since F.B.I Profiler and Professor, Will Graham and Baltimore’s distinguished Psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter had been secretly seeing each other. Will was referred to Dr. Lecter through a mutual colleague of theirs to provide psychosocial support when he ventures out, profiling heinous crimes scenes.

As Dr. Lecter’s relationship with Will blossom of one of friendship, it was on their first assignment of assessing the Minnesota Shrike’s crime scene that led to them becoming romantically conjoined.

It was not the perfect, romantic ambience one can look back on while reminiscing in their rocking chairs of their golden years. As two stark lovers pressed their lips together while cradling the head of a teenage girl, whose neck was freshly slashed by her cannibalistic father, while attempting to halt the porous red from oozing out of her wound. The girl, Abigail Hobbs was lost in unconsciousness to even being aware of the kiss shared between the two men.

They held hands discreetly in the car drive back to their motel. Under the cloak of night, they would share an exchange of sweet kisses that quell the ravenous hunger dripping off each other’s mouth. It was truly a blissful moment as two halves of a whole finally completing one another.

Under the watchful eyes of Jack and Alana, Will and Hannibal managed to conceal their relationship for fear of Hannibal’s reputation being called before a tribunal and getting his license taking away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hannibal was settling behind his desk, annoyed to no end as Franklyn, one of his clingier patients stood at the opposite side of the room bearing his soul of being unloved and uncared for with no willing recipient of a mate. The sound of the man’s voice sent a shrilling echo to the decibels of the psychiatrist ear.

Hannibal stood in his chair while lingering in a daydream haze of possible means of flaying the skin off his stout patient and the right seasoning that will bring an appetizing taste of the man’s liver to his pallet. Just then his phone buzz. Discreetly Hannibal cupped his phone under the table and saw a text from Will which brought joy to his heart.

_W: Busy?_

_H: I’m with a patient_

_W: Who?_

_H: Franklyn Froideveaux_

_W: Ouch!! That sucks._

_H: You have no idea._

_W: I’m home._

Hannibal looked at his time on the phone indicating 5 p.m.

_H: how come?_

_W: Had a little meltdown, Jack sent me home early._

Hannibal wore a worry expression on his face. He knew how erratic Will can get once losing control of his faculties in the field when exposed to the horror of mutilated bodies skewered on his poles, or mangled that leaves his boyfriend profiler plagued by night terrors and epileptic seizures.

_H: Are you alright?_

_W: Yes. Don’t worry I am fine. I am sorry, I shouldn’t be texting you while you’re working._

_H: you’re_ _right_ _, you should not. It is terribly rude._

_W: Then I guess you’ll just have to eat me when you get home (devil face emoji)_

Hannibal sends licking mouth emoji

W: Hurry home!! I’m wet and naked

Hannibal gulps as he feels the bile rising from his throat. His salivating tongue moves in a pavlovian response, as he envision his beautiful Will ripened, naked form ready to be taken slowly, savoring the fervent taste from every inch of his young lover’s body.

H: I be there as soon as I can.

For a minute he closed his eye to engorge his thoughts of the felling of sweet rapture nestled between the smooth, buttery feeling, emanating from his lover thighs.

XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

“Dr. Lecter. Did you hear what I said?” Franklyn asked bewilder shocking the older man from his haze.

“Of course Franklyn”, the Dr. said in a disguised hope to strengthen his resolve

“So, do you think I should trust this new man?” Franklyn inquired

“What is your heart telling you Franklyn?” Dr. Lecter asked

“My heart has deceived me in the past and for that I have been hurt. I don’t trust myself anymore”, Franklyn said looking down on to his hands in despair.

“Franklyn, I acknowledge you are hurt from past relationship failures. You are worry that by venturing with a new partner, it will end futile as the others. But, are you willing to let another opportunity pass you? wondering in the future what will, instead what could’ve been? What have you got to lose?”

Franklyn pondered at the Doctor words, mentally contemplating to embark on another relationship journey.

“I have no doubt that you will enter this new relationship blindly without using your past relationship mishaps now serving as lessons learnt”. The Doctor continued.

Franklyn nodded.

“Yes doctor, I will go out with Tobias and see what happens. Thank you”.

“I think our time is now come to a close today Franklyn. Next week same time”. Dr. Lecter announced.

As the Doctor and Franklyn bid each other farewell. He tidied up his office space and wrote his documentation of the case. He relaxed in his chair and called Will.

W: Hello

H: Hello mylimasis.

Will chuckled happy at his lover pet name for him.

W: Hi honey

H: What are you doing?

W: Waiting here eagerly for you to get home.

H: I am finished at the office now my Darling. On my way home. I wanted to hear your voice. Hear you needing me?

W: I do need you Hannibal (Will moans in receiver).

Hannibal growls softly, his cock stirring in his pants at the soft moans coming from his lover on the receiver. Desperately wanting to devour the profiler had he been before him.

W: I need your hands on me. I need you inside me. I want to taste you Hannibal. Get the fuck home quickly.

H: Yes mylimasis. I’m coming.

They hung up.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

Hannibal stopped off at his wine shop to pick up a bottle of their finest Pinot Noir as a lovely pairing with chocolate covered strawberries. Hannibal knew Will’s sweet tooth for chocolate and strawberries which served as the perfect choice to enhance their evening yet to come.

As Hannibal pulled up the asphalt driveway of his home, he opened the door. There to greet him wafting from up the staircase was the smell of jasmine and hints of cinnamon and pumpkin spice mixed with paraffin which his olfactory sense detects is emanating from scented candles. Hannibal smirked knowing these were devices conjured by his lover as a seductive trail he must embark upon. The older man made a slight detour to the kitchen, taking long stem glasses accompany with the wine bottle, ice bucket and plated the strawberries, making his way up his grand staircase.

As he gets closer to his bedroom he is greeted by a trail of rose petals few feet off the door. Hannibal smirked, he never pegged the scruffy profiler as a romantic lover. The rough, exterior of Will with his built up forts which he never allowed a single person to penetrate, always taking others at face value. However, now the F.B.I agent has bestowed upon him such a sacred trust, allowing him the honor of penetrating the brick walls of his guarded heart.

As Hannibal opened the tall, hand carved baroque bedroom door, he could see the warm, orange of the candle lit room. The scents were more powering. It encompass the older man body with fits of embroiled lust. Hannibal smelt macau root burning in a potpourri dish with nutmeg vanilla oil. As the Doctor breathe in the aroma of the earthy, sweetened scent, he could feel the primal alpha inside him throbbing straight to his groin. ‘ _What has Will done? He made a natural aphrodisiac?’_ Hannibal thought to himself as he smirked dark and lustily.

Slowly his vision steadied, he looked to the bed which was littered with rose petals. Draping down the lace canopy, accompanied by the light of tea lights on silky sheets was a naked Will who used petals to embellish a covering over his groin.

Hannibal could feel his hand grows weary at the weight of the wine bottle and the strawberries. His lover was enrapturing; the epitome of exquisite beauty. Surely another being did not exist in such radiant splendor known to any of the heavenly or earthly body.

Will could see the impact his handiwork had on his lover. He slowly looked to Hannibal’s hand and devilishly smiled.

“I see you come bearing treats”, he said lustily, licking his lips teasing Hannibal. The older man looked down out of his trance for a moment.

“Yes, Had I known I would be welcomed with such delicacy, I wouldn’t have bothered” They looked at each other sharing a mental fixation of lust.

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to feast on me?” he said darker outreaching his hand.

Hannibal held it and kissed each of his knuckles. He then turned his lover’s hand over to his pulse and continue with lingering wet kisses, tasting his boyfriend’s jasmine scented oil on his skin.

“I am tempted to get my sketchpad and capture this moment. Because I fear I would not have the opportunity of witnessing such divinity again”.

“Really Hannibal! ( _Will scoffed_ ) Nooooo!!! We are not doing that now. Another time perhaps. Right now I want your hands on me” He said as he took Hannibal by his lapels bringing his face to his; ghosting his lips over the older man, then slowly bringing Hannibal’s hand, sucking the finger tips not breaking eye contact as he lick each pad then slowly pressing the man’s palm on his petal, covered member.

The doctor nestled next to his lover on the bed, cupping his face in a heated, shivering kiss. He has kissed Will so many times, but each time he did, the profiler’s taste was even more intoxicating than the last. Will teased his tongue, hotly over the doctor’s lips and gently tugging at his lower lip, pursed there for a lingering moment until the man lip was swollen like cherries. As Will parted, Hannibal caught his tongue making the teasing kiss deeper as their tongued hotly rolled over each other wrestling for dominance, Will wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck as Hannibal placed a hand on his back to support as his other hand gently kneaded the younger man’s petal covered membered, disheveling his design.

“Take off your clothes”, Will murmured in between kisses. His hand moving to take off the man’s overcoat, tossing it off the bed, his waistcoat next. Will tried not to break the kiss from Hannibal but has having difficulties as he scrunched his face. This made Hannibal smirked in the kiss.

“Fuck!!! Why does undressing you seem like getting past Fort Knox security?”

The both chuckled at Will humorous remark. Slowly Hannibal caught Will’s hands and kissed them then slowly getting off the bed to take off the remainder of his clothing. As Hannibal slowly gets undressed, Will could feel the pangs of lust seeping deep within his stomach moving towards his cock throbbing.

As the older man removed his dress shirt. Will groans as he lays sight of his lover’s chest hair over his muscular pectorals. Will eyes moved down to Hannibal unbuckling his belt zipping down his pants as he licks his lips while his hand unknowingly moved over his cock now dribbling with precum as he strokes it. The sight of the man’s bulge through his ice silk black underwear made Will drip even more madden with ecstasy.

“Come here”, Will hoarsely commanded as his eyes glued to the man’s briefs now shiny with wetness enhancing the head of his boyfriend’s penis through the fabric.

Hannibal moved closer to the bed upon his lover’s request. Will knelt on the bed, his body pressed on his heels as he moved his hand over the older man’s briefs slowly, ghosting his fingers circling around the head to the whole length. The older man flinched with soft growl as his boyfriend finger teased through the fabric. Will could see the man’s cock stirring at his touch. He now moved off the bed and sits with his legs hanging down at an eyes length of the man’s organ. Will brought his mouth over the fabric covered organ pressing his hot tongue against it. He could marveled at the sweet and metallic taste of Hannibal clothed penis against his tongue making him ravenous to devour the man whole. The feel of Will’s hot mouth sent jolts of ecstasy through the older man’s nerve endings making him moan. Slowly he brings his hands to the younger man’s head, fisting through his curls not wanting the boy to break off this exhilarating contact.

Will looked up at his lover’s eyes with dark lust. He knew what the man wanted. Slowly now he glides his nimble fingers pulling down the man’s briefs, each inch he placed a kiss until Hannibal engorged penis sprang out. 

Will smiled at the swollen member that hung and pulsed aching for a warm cavern to engulf in moist stimulation. He held the man’s shaft from the underside. His two digits slowly massages the frenulum of prepuce of the penis, pressing wet kisses on it while looking up sultrily to his lover. 

Hannibal continue to fist his fingers through the younger man’s chocolate curls pulling gently in response to the pressure of Will’s tongue on his sensitive gland. He continued using his expert mouth on the Doctor’s member, licking the underside of his shaft all the way to the sensitive prepuce of his penis head, driving the older man insane. After teasing Hannibal’s head, he pressed his face to the man’s scrotum and rub his face there sucking at each testicle, cupping his balls: massaging them as he opened his wanton mouth, devouring the man’s entire shaft to its root.

Hannibal’s breath slowly quickens as he feels his knees slowly buckled at the euphoric feeling from his boyfriend’s mouth. He pressed vigorously the boy’s head to his cock, thrusting deeply in his slick, heated throat as the older man feels himself about to cum at Will tighten jaw engulfing his throbbing cock, he slowly pulls out of his lover’s mouth leaving a long strand of saliva in its wake. As he tilts the younger man’s head upward to meet his gaze, he was mesmerized by the drunken lusted look of want in Will’s eye, and placed his mouth over Will for a heated kiss, tasting himself from the boy’s tongue.

“I have a surprise for you”. Will states devilishly, walking over to the bed, kneeling on all fours down in an eagle spread stance.

As Hannibal followed with his eyes to the Greek marble of his lover’s anatomy on the silken sheets, he slowly came to the realization of his open cheeks revelation. Cushioned in Will delectable buttocks was a ravishing pink heart anal plug that was very arousing to the older man’s view. Hannibal felt his semi hard cock once again became fully erected, curved and dribble at the sight of Will’s sensual spread.

“Do you like what you see?” Will turned sideways to tease his lover

“No Will ( _will puzzled look_ ). I am deeply enthralled by the sight I am beholding”. Will chuckled lightly at his lover poetic responses as he deepen his back forward allowing his globes to be upright.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hannibal slowly, stealthy knelt on the bed between Will’s legs. With care of a fragile crystal, he lay his hands on his lover’s snow peach mounds. Slowly spreading his cheeks more as he sees Will’s dilated hole pulse around the plug, slowly dribbles of lube leaks around the rim of the plug. ‘ _He is a delicious feast indeed’_ Hannibal thought. The older man had a moment's contemplation of past lovers he had taken in his lifetime of both genders. Never had he beheld such a sensual being like Will and even of lifetimes of affairs will never hold a candle to the beauty before him.

As Hannibal slowly press the heart print of the plug, Will flinched with soft moans at the sudden added protrusion, slowly rolling his lower region towards the older man. Hannibal grabbed both globes, his fingers sinking into the supple flesh of Will’s cheeks , biting them and sucking it as he teased every now and again with his thumb on the plug enjoying his lover’s flinched, grappling hole clenching down it.

The older man slowly took out the plug of his lover’s ass. At the feel of the pressure was removed, Will’s rimmed clasping tightly around it with a suction of release. He was gaping beautifully, lube dripping, fully dilated swollen and pink inside.

Hannibal set the plug on the nightstand and opened gently Will’s tender ass licking the delicate rim, slowly sucking at its redness. This aroused the younger man even more.

“Fuck me Hannibal!! Stop teasing I want you so much”. He pleaded.

Hannibal run his fingers along the contours of his lover’s back, his hand wrapped under Will’s chest bringing him backwards with impact as they were now facing each other back to chest. The older man grey chest rug pricking against Will’s heated skin. Hannibal hand ran up to the man’s throat tilting backward facing him for a sweet kiss as his other hand find its way down Will’s weeping cock gently rubbing his silky foreskin against the boy’s sensitive gland. This made the man moan wantonly in their kiss as he broke the kiss looking down at his stimulated cock. Hannibal pressed butterfly kisses against his juncture above his pulse, suckling at his sweet gland, then biting down which made Will almost cum in the older man’s hand.

Will loosen his grip from the older man and pushed him backwards to the bed as he settled on his lap, slowly teasing his hole with Hannibal’s enlarged member.

“You’re rock hard”, he chuckled. The older man moans with his eyes closed at Will’s ministrations. Will slowly moves himself onto Hannibal’s cock, impaling himself over his lover’s wide mushroom head. He and Hannibal had sex often times yet his body was not used to be opened up by his lover’s wide member even the plug he wore for some time did not fully prep him for the older man’s massive cock.

“Fuck”, he happily protests.

“Am I hurting you mylimasis?” Hannibal asked concerning

“Yes, But I love it” He said as he moved slowly kissing the man to disguised the sudden protrusion.

As Will body was now getting used to his lover’s massive girth, He slowly lifted himself off and lubed the man’s shaft. He wanted that enormous girth nestled in his anal passage desperately. He climbed over Hannibal’s cock once again and slowly, his relaxed hole was opening like a rose bud to take in the man’s girth inch by inch. As Will opened hole swallowed slowly Hannibal cock, he clenched down driving the man once again to cum prematurely. Hannibal moved his hand towards his balls clutching quickly to stop his release. He was not ready for orgasmic bliss just yet. He wanted to savor everything that Will was giving him.

Will slowly move backwards giving their abdomen space in between them as he arched backward reaching his lover shins clenching tightly, milking the man’s orgasm. As his tight contracting muscles massaged the man’s member inside his body. He bounced up and down his weeping erected cock flopping against the older man’s abdomen as Hannibal fisted it in his hand, moving rhythmic to his younger lover’s ministrations.

Hannibal grasped Will’s buttocks and flipped him under him not breaking their organs in locked coitus. As he cupped the younger man’s halo of curls, he slowed down his thrust and traced the seams of Will lips with his thumb slowly kissing him, sucking each slit in reverence, worshipping his beautiful form. He stroked his smooth jawline continue kissing him down to his neck where he placed his possessive mark earlier now renewed it licking it press wet kisses on it.

Will moved himself in a more spread position under the man as his strong legs wrapped around the older man’s back; his heels digging in his kidney gripping him in position. Hannibal knew Will’s hold meant that he wanted him to move as his feverish body groaned at his touch. Hannibal hands cupped under Will’s ass firmly, squeezing as he thrust deeply, gliding the man’s body upward on the sheets reaching him. He continued drilling Will’s prostate hitting that sweet spot with ferocity as he pumped the man’s cock meeting his thrusts.

“Fuck!!! Hannibal I’m gonna cum”, Will says breathlessly as he feels a tight burning knot forming in his abdomen.

“Cum for me mylimasis”, Hannibal whispered in Will’s ear. 

The hot alpha tone of the older man against his ear was enough to make Will shoot his load into Hannibal’s hand and in between their stomachs as he clenched harder on the older man’s member inside of him. Hannibal thrusted a few more time deeper strokes until he followed suit and cum inside his lover, coating his insides with his seed. As the both retreat in silent exhaustion of their tryst on top of each other, slowly recovering from the aftershocks of their orgasm. Hannibal remained inside of Will’s now pulsing hole as his seed leaks out of his rim. They stayed like that until the older man got limp and slowly he pulled out with a trail of his aftermath with him. He kissed the profiler once more reverently as he nestled at the side of him few minutes catching his breath.

Hannibal moved off of the bed, Will slowly reach out to stop him. He kissed his hand.

“I’ll be but a moment my darling”. Hannibal made his way in the bathroom getting a wash cloth and cleaning himself as well, before returning back to bed. He then gently clean Will’s swollen bottom and his cock. Once again returning back to bed nestled behind the younger man, spooning him nestling in the nape of Will’s neck as sleep overtook them.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Will awoke at the gentle, ticklish feeling of kisses on his forearm. As he opened his eyes, he saw Hannibal lips on his body. He smiled moaning at the wonderful greeting. Hannibal brought a chocolate strawberry to his lover’s mouth. The man opened his lips teasingly as he took the strawberry from older man fingers gently pulling them in his mouth as well, slowly sucking them. Hannibal could feel his cock stirred again as he took his wine filled glass bringing it to his lips, gently smelling the merlot not breaking eye contact with the profiler.

Hannibal then took the wine glass and slowly dripped it down Will’s neck as each drop finding its way down the man’s pectorals, he halted the flow by licking it off the man’s chest sucking at his sensitive pink nubs.

“Mmmm! Why Dr. Lecter if I didn’t know better, I’d say you want us to go a second round”, he chuckled, smiling devilishly at the man.

“Why not”, the doctor stated with raw lust in his eyes. As they overtook the entire night with passion and endless wantonness.

**The End**

**Happy Valentine’s Day!!!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> I have dedicated this fic for Valentine Day 2021. Though when I started writing it, I never expected it to turn out to be a Valentine Day Fic.   
> I especially didn't expect this one-shot to exceed 2000 words Yikes!!!


End file.
